Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 150
"The Ultimate Face-Off, Part 2", known as "Summon "Yubel"!" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and fiftieth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on August 29, 2007 and in the US on June 26, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki's small group continues towards Yubel's tower, as Yubel, still possessing Jesse Anderson, continues her Duel with Adrian Gecko. Having foiled Adrian's strategy to win using "Exodius the Ultimate Forbidden Lord", Adrian attempts to gather the Exodia pieces back to his hand with "Fog King". He successfully destroys "Chaos Phantasm Armityle" and Jesse is forced to play a more defense-oriented strategy. Attempting to get in Adrian's head, Yubel remarks that there was no point in sacrificing Echo - Adrian seems to be just as powerful as Yubel even without Exodia. Jaden's group reaches the tower and enters - but there is no path to go any further. Jaden yells to Yubel, stating he's ready for her. From the edge, rainbow-colored bubbles begin to fly up, showing Jaden memories of those he's met in this world. In addition, he again has a flashback to his Duel with Osamu. A bridge then appears, and they able to journey deeper into the tower. Back at the Duel, Yubel claims Adrian must not have loved Echo. In the English version, she claims this is because he sacrificed her and says that both herself and Echo were betrayed by their closest friends. In the Japanese version, she claims it was not love, as only Amon hurt Echo - Echo never hurt him in return, again referencing Yubel's definition of love being a form of sadomachoism. Yubel is worried, as she entered this Duel to restore her strength by absorbing Adrian's darkness of heart, yet she is losing and simply taking more damage. Adrian claims he has no darkness - he wishes to build an ideal world when he becomes King - one free of poverty, suffering, envy, jealousy and pain. Yubel responds that she wouldn't want to live in a world like that - and wishes to build her own where she can rule over with "her beloved Judai". Yubel successfully foils Adrian's Exodia strategy again, with Adrian again having yet another backup prepared to revive it. When Adrian Sets "Backup Soldier", Yubel finally senses darkness in the heart - that of Echo's spirit, still trying to protect Adrian. With one Exodia piece in his hand, and one on top of his Deck, Adrian will win after activating it, as "Backup Soldier" would place three Exodia pieces from the Graveyard into his hand. Yubel Summons herself and is able to exploit the darkness in Echo's heart and win the Duel by attacking the "Torch Golem" she had Summoned to Adrian's field. Her own effect makes Adrian take the damage. Yubel, her energy restored, sits back in her throne and awaits Jaden's arrival. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Adrian's turn * Activates "Fog Castle". * Special Summons "Fog King" (0/0) using its effect."Fog King" has a completely different effect in the TCG/''OCG''. It gains ATK equal to the monsters used to Tribute Summon it and can be Summoned with zero, one, or two Tributes. In addition, neither play can Tribute Summon further while it is face-up. * Equips "Fog King" with "Royal Sword". Every time it attacks, it gains a Crest Counter at the end of the Battle Phase. If he accumulates four Crest Counters, Adrian can Tribute "Fog King" in inflict 4000 damage to his opponent. * Attacks "Chaos Phantasm Armityle", with "Fog King's" effect making the attack points of both monsters 1. * Adrian activates the effect of "Fog Castle" to prevent "Fog King" from being destroyed by battle by moving him to another Monster Card Zone, at the cost of preventing that zone from being used. "Fog Castle" gains a Beacon Counter. If he accumulates five Beacon Counters, he may destroy "Fog Castle" and discard his hand to place four cards from his Graveyard into his hand. * "Royal Sword" gains a Crest Counter, increasing "Fog King's" ATK by 800 (Fog King 800/0). * "Fog King's" effect negates "Armityle's" effect, destroying it. Jesse's turn * Summons "Illusion Brigadier" (1100/800) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Fog King", with Adrian activating "Fog Castle's" effect, moving "Fog King" to another Monster Card Zone, but still taking damage (Adrian 1800). * "Fog Castle" gains a Beacon Counter. * "Royal Sword" gains a Crest Counter (Fog King 1600/0). Adrian's turn * Attacks "Illusion Brigadier" (Jesse 2500). * "Royal Sword" gains a Crest Counter (Fog King 2400/0). * Sets three cards. Jesse's turn * Activates "Akashic Record", drawing two cards. Neither have been played during the Duel, so he keeps them. * Activates "Nightmare Shuffle" to select one random card in his Graveyard and Set it in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. During his next Standby Phase he can send the card picked that turn to the Graveyard and Set another card. Also, if he activates that card and if the requirements are not met, he has to discard his hand and destroy all cards on his field. * Summons "Grave Squirmer" (0/0) in Attack Position. * Attacks "Fog King" (Jesse 100), activating "Grave Squirmer's" effect, destroying "Royal Sword". * Adrian activates "Crest Burn" to place Beacon Counters on "Fog Castle" equal to the number of Crest Counters "Royal Sword" had when it was destroyed, so "Fog Castle" now has five Beacon Counters. With all of his Monster Card Zones occupied by Beacon Counters, "Fog King" disappears. Whether it goes to the Graveyard or is removed from play is not specified. Adrian's turn * Activates "Fog Castle's" effect, sending it and the only card in his hand, "Magical Mallet", to the Graveyard to choose four cards from his Graveyard and add them to his hand at the cost of skipping his Battle Phase. He adds four pieces of Exodia to his hand. * Activates "Break the Seal", sending it and and his other face-down "Break the Seal" to the Graveyard to add one Exodia piece from his Deck to his hand. * Jesse activates "Nightmare Shuffle's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to activate the Set card, which is "Hand Destruction". * Adrian discards four Exodia pieces, while Jesse discards nothing, as his hand is empty. Despite this, Jesse still draws one card.In the TCG/''OCG'', "Hand Destruction" requires both players to discard two cards and then draw two cards, not four. * Adrian draws "A Feather of the Phoenix", "Backup Soldier", "Exploder Cloud" and "Break the Seal". * Adrian adds "Left Leg of the Forbidden One" to his hand due to "Break the Seal". * Activates "A Feather of the Phoenix", discarding a card to add "Exodia the Forbidden One" from his Graveyard to the top of his Deck. * Sets "Backup Soldier". Jesse's turn * Special Summons two "Torch Tokens" to Special Summon "Torch Golem" (3000/300) on Adrian's side of the field in Attack Position. * Tributes his two tokens to Summon "Yubel" (0/0).In the TCG/''OCG'', one cannot Normal Summon or Set a monster the turn that one Summons "Grinder Golem". * Attacks "Torch Golem" with "Yubel", but the latter's effect makes Adrian take the damage instead (Adrian 0).In the TCG/''OCG'', "Yubel" only deals damage to one's opponent when they are the one who declares the attack. * Jesse wins. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes